


Words

by Katricia



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katricia/pseuds/Katricia
Summary: Soulmate AU in which the first words you speak to your soulmate are printed somewhere on your body.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU in which the first words you speak to your soulmate are printed somewhere on your body.

It’s rare, that someone is born with Words already on them. For most people, they appear later, when fate is more sure of what path they’ll take, that they’ll actually meet their soulmate. Octavia is different though. She came out of the womb with the letters dark against her skin, wrapped around her tiny wrist.

_Thank you._

She hates it. She hates that they’re so generic, that she likely will have no idea who her soulmate is from it. She can only hope that hers are more memorable. 

And she hates that her fate has been set for so long. She’s the Girl Under the Floor, she’s the extra child no one wants, and she’s a delinquent. She wants to change it all, desperately wants the adventure of knowing that fate isn’t writing her script. 

And that’s what she does when she gets to the ground, to freedom. She does her best to change her fate, to push the powers that be, to change her godsdamned words. It isn’t that she doesn’t want a soulmate, she just doesn’t want whoever it is that was chosen at birth. She wants to be different from the girl who hid under a floor for her whole life. That girl is dead and gone now, or so she tries to convince herself. 

The words don’t disappear. 

She doesn’t know what draws her to the Grounder, only that he saved her, and that Bellamy is an ass, and shouldn’t be treating anyone like this. His eyes are steady on her though, and when he thanks her, she feels like throwing up. It’s the first words he speaks to her, and she’s torn between laughing hysterically or crying. Surely this man isn’t her soulmate. Plenty of other people have thanked her in the past, and none of them have been her soulmate, or anything close to it. Even Atom wasn’t, she’d asked about his Words, and he’d just shaken his head at her, a dreamy look in his eyes that made her want to throw something at him. 

The Grounder is staring at her, eyes still intense and gorgeous, and she swallows thickly, going back to trying to tend his wounds. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but he doesn’t say anything else, just closes his eyes like he’s going to sleep. 

* * *

Lincoln always hated his words. He’d been born with them, same as plenty in his clan, and he’d been grateful as he got older that they were imprinted on thigh, easily hidden. His soulmate’s first words to him would be them begging him not to hurt them, and he didn’t know who that could be. He wasn’t violent naturally, and he avoided conflict even more as he got older, knowing that anyone he met could be his soulmate. Anya understood, he knew that. He couldn’t go to battle knowing that he could be cutting down the person he was meant to be with. There were whispers, of course, there were always whispers, but he stayed on the outskirts, ostensibly scouting and hunting rather than fighting.

The sky people added something new to the world. Maybe one of them was his soulmate, or maybe he needed to let it go. Just go live with his clan, find a woman and be with her. It was a thought that had nagged at him more since he’d gotten older, but for now, he disappeared into the trees to warn Anya of the newcomers. 

He couldn’t explain the relief that washed over him when the tiny sky girl begged him not to hurt her. He wasn’t planning on it, didn’t want to, and that was one of his greatest fears. That he’d somehow become a monster who enjoyed hurting people. No, she was just alone, and hurt, and scared, and he didn’t even need to think about it before he scooped her into his arms and brought her back to his cave. She needed protection, and he would provide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first thing to post on this website, so let me know if you like it! I'm gonna try to post a few more in the next week or so. Also, please excuse any formatting issues: I haven't been using this site long enough to get it down.


End file.
